Tammuz
thumb|250pxTammuz (Hebreo: תַּמּוּז, Transliteración del hebreo, Hebreo tiberiano: Tammûz; Árabe: تمّوز‎ Tammūz; Acadio: Duʾzu, Dūzu; Sumerio: Dumuzid (DUMU.ZI(D), "Fiel o verdadero hijo") era el nombre de un dios sumerio del alimento y la vegetación, también adorado en los estados mesopotámicos posteriores de Akkad, Asiria y Babilonia. Luto ritual thumb|Tammuz, estatua de Imre Schrammel, Teatro Nacional de Miskolc, Hungría En Babilonia, se estableció el mes Tammuz en honor al dios epónimo, quien surgió como un dios pastor sumerio, Dumuzid o DUmizi, esposo de Inanna y, en su forma acadia, de Ishtar. Joseph Campbell entre otrosJoseph Campbell "the dead and resurrected god Tammuz (Sumerian Dumuzi), prototype of the Classical Adonis, who was the consort as well as son by virgin birth, of the goddess-mother of many names: Inanna, Ninhursag, Ishtar, Astarte, Artemis, Demeter, Aphrodite, Venus" (in Oriental Mythology: The Masks of God pp 39-40). consideran que el levantino Adonis ("señor"), que fue incluido en el panteón griego, es un equivalente de Tammuz, hijo y consorte. Comenzando con el solsticio de verano llegaba una época de luto en el antiguo oriente próximo así como en el Egeo: los babilonios señalaban la disminución de horas diurnas como el inicio del mortal calor y sequía veraniegos con un "funeral" de seis días al dios. Descubrimientos recientes lo reconfirman como un dios anual de vida-muerte-renacimiento: las tablillas descubiertas en 1963 muestran que Dumuzi se encerraba a sí mismo en el inframundo para asegurar la liberación de InannaEdwin M. Yamauchi, "Tammuz and the Bible" Journal of Biblical Literature 84.3 (September 1965:283-290)., aunque las líneas finales recuperadas revelan que revive seis meses al año. En la práctica de su culto, el fallecido Tammuz era ampliamente llorado en el antiguo oriente próximo. Harran y Biblos, entre otros, son sitios asociados al lugar de su muerte. Una tablilla sumeria de Nippur (Ni 4486) dice: En la Biblia hebrea Esas ceremonias de luto fueron observadas en las puertas del Templo de Jesuralén en una visión que obtuvo el profeta israelita Ezequiel, que sirve como una profecía bíblica que expresa el mensaje del Señor a la adoración apostata de ídolos de su gente: Es bastante posible que entre otros judíos el culto a Tammuz no fuera inconsistente con el Yahvismo.Women's Bible Commentary | edited by Carol Ann Newsom, Sharon H. Ringe | Westminster John Knox Press, 1998 | pg 197 El testimonio de Ezequiel es la única mención directa de Tammuz en la Biblia hebrea, aunque se han visto reflejos de este en los libros de Isaías y Daniel.The Early History of God: Yahweh and the Other Deities in Ancient Israel | By Mark S. Smith | Wm. B. Eerdmans Publishing, 2002 | pg 182 Dumuzid en la lista de reyes sumeria En la lista sumeria de reyes aparecen dos reyes llamados Dumuzi: *Dumuzid de Bad-tibira, el pastor (reinando 36.000 años) el quinto rey tras el Diluvio. *Dumuzid de Kuara, el pescador (reinando 100 años), el tercer rey de la primera dinastía de Uruk, reinando entre Lugalbanda y Gilgamesh, en torno al 2700 a.C. Otros textos sumerios muestran que había reyes casados con Inanna en sagrado matrimonio. Por ejemplo, un himno que describe el sagrado matrimonio del rey Iddid-Dagan (en torno al 1900 a.C.). Dumuzid e Inanna En la actualidad se han recuperado varias versiones de la muerte sumeria de Dumuzi: "El descenso de Inanna al Inframundo", "Sueño de Dumuzi" y "Dumuzi y los galla", así como una tablilla narrando individualmente la muerte de Dumuzi, llorado por la sagrada Inanna, la hermana de Dumuzi, Geštinanna, e incluso su perro, corderos y niños en su redil; el propio Dumuzi lloró por el duro destino que le esperaba, después de haber caminado entre los hombres, y por el cruel gallu del inframundo que se apoderaría de él.Samuel Noah Kramer, "The Death of Dumuzi: A New Sumerian Version" Anatolian Studies 30, Special Number in Honour of the Seventieth Birthday of Professor O. R. Gurney (1980:5-13). Varios poemas y canciones pastorales narran la relación amorosa de Inanna y Dumuzid el pastor. Un texto recuperado en 1963 narra "El cortejo de Inanna y Dumuzi" el términos que son tiernos y francamente eróticos. Según el mito del descenso de Inanna al inframundo, representado en tablillas paralelas sumerias y acadiasDos ediciones, una en torno al 1000 a.C. encontrada en Ashur, y la otra de mediados del siglo VII a.C. de la biblioteca de Assurbanipal en Nínive., Inanna (Ishtar en los textos acadios) partió al inframundo o Kur, que era gobernado por su hermana Ereshkigal.http://etcsl.orinst.ox.ac.uk/section1/tr141.htm Inana's descent to the nether world Ereshkigal, en lamento por la muerte de su esposo Gugalanna (El Toro Salvaje del Cielo. Sumerio: Gu=Toro, Gal=Grande, An=Cielo). Pasó a través de siete puertas y en cada una se le pedía que dejara una prenda u ornamento, por lo que al pasar la séptima puerta estaba completamente desnuda. A pesar de las advertencias sobre su atrevimiento, no se dio la vuelta y se atrevió a sentarse en el trono de Ereshkigal. Inmediatamente los Anunnaki del inframundo la juzgaron, mirándola con los ojos de la muerte y se convirtió en un cadáver colgado de un gancho para la carne. Basandose en los textos incompletos encontrados primeros, se asumía que el descenso de Ishtar/Inanna a Kur ocurría después de la muerte de Tammuz/Dumuzid en vez de antes y que su propósito era rescatarlo. Esta es la forma familiar del mito que aparecía en el Descenso de la Diosa Ishtar al Mundo inferior de Jastrow, 1915. Nuevos textos descubiertos en 1963 completaron la historia de otra manera, mostrando que fue Dumuzi quien fue encerrado en el inframundo para que Inanna pudiera salir. El fiel sirviente de Inanna intentó conseguir ayuda de los dioses, pero solo respondió Enki/Ea. Los detalles de su plan difieren ligeramente en los dos relatos conservados, pero al final, Inanna/Ishtar es revivida. Sin embargo, se requiere una ley de "conservación de almas" para encontrar un reemplazo en Kur. Fue acompañada por los galla, visitando los templos de distintos dioses, pero ella se negaba a sacrificarlos. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Dumuzid/Tammuz con brillantes vestimentas en su trono, hizo que los demonios se lo llevaran. Aquí hay cierta confusión. En algunos textos aparece el nombre de Belili, pero no es el nombre de la hermana de Dumuzid, quien es llamada Geshtinanna, sino el nombre de una anciana que otro texto llama Bilulu. En cualquier caso, los textos sumerios narran como Dumuzid huyó a su hermana Geshtinanna, quien intentó ocultarlo sin éxito. Dumuzid tuvo dos sustos hasta que los demonios lo capturaron bajo la supuesta protección de una anciana llamada Bilulu o Belili. Sin embargo, Inanna se arrepiente. Inanna busca vengarse de Bilulu, su hijo asesino G̃irg̃ire y su consorte Shirru "del desierto encantado, hijo y amigo de nadie". Inanna convierte a Bilulu en un odre y a G̃irg̃ire en un dios protector del desierto, mientras Shirru es asignado a vigilar que siempre se realicen los rituales apropiados para la protección de los peligros del desierto. Finalmente, Inanna cede y cambia su decreto, restaurando a su marido Dumuzi a la vida; se realiza un acuerdo en el que Geshtinanna tomará el lugar de Dumuzid en Kur durante seis meses al año: "Irás al inframundo La mitad del año. Tu hermana, por que así lo ha pedido, Irá la otra mitad. En el día en que seas llamado, Ese día serás tomado. El día en que Geshtinanna sea llamada, Ese día tu serás liberado."Inanna - El retorno Esta linea final recientemente recuperada entraba en conflicto con la antigua interpretación de Noah Kramer: "mi conclusión de que Dumuzi moría y "se quedaba muerto" para siempre (cf e.g. Mythologies of the Ancient World p. 10) era bastante errónea: Dumuzi según los mitógrafos sumerios asciende de los muertos anualmente y, tras estar en la tierra durante medio año, desciende al inframundo durante la otra mitad".S. N. Kramer, "Dumuzi's Annual Resurrection: An Important Correction to 'Inanna's Descent'" Bulletin of the American Schools of Oriental Research 183 (October 1966:31), interpreting this newly-recovered final line as uttered by Inanna, though the immediately preceding context is incomplete. El cortejo de Inanna y Dumuzi Aparte de la extensa epopeya "El descenso de Inanna", Samuel Noah Kramer y Diane Wolkstein tradujeron juntos por primera vez al inglés la anteriormente desconocida "Cortejo de Inanna y Dumuzi", publicada en 1983Diane Wolkstein and Samuel Noah Kramer editors/translators 1983. Inanna, Queen of Heaven & Earth: Her Stories and Hymns from Sumer. (New York: Harper Colophon).. En esta historia, el amante de Inanna, el rey-pastor Dumuzi, trajo un regalo de boda de leche en cubos cargada sobre sus hombros. El mito de Inanna y Dumuzi fue el tema del Simposio Lindisfarne, publicado como The Story of Inanna and Dumuzi: From Folk-Tale to Civilized Literature: A Lindisfarne Symposium, (William Irwin Thompson, editor, 1995). En fuentes árabes Tammuz es el mes de Julio en el árabe iraquí y levantinoCragg, 1991, p. 260., y aparecen referencias a Tammuz en la literatura árabe desde el siglo IX al XI d.C.Fuller, John Mee (1864), Essay on the Authenticity of the Book of Daniel, Deighton, Bell and co. pp. 200-201. En una traducción de un antiguo texto Nabateo por Kuthami el babilonio, Ibn Washiyya (c. siglos IX-X d.C.), añade información sobre sus propios esfuerzo para comprobar la identidad de Tammuz, y su descubrimiento está lleno de detalles de la leyenda de Tammuz en otro libro Nabateo: Ibn Wahshiyya también añade que Tammuz vivió en Babilonia antes de la llegada de los caldeos y pertenecía a una antigua tribu mesopotámica llamada Ganbân. En los rituales relacionados a Tammuz en su época, añade que los Sabeos en Harrán y Babilonia aún lamentaban la pérdida de Tammuz cada Julio, pero que el origen de su adoración se había perdido. Al-Nadim en su obra del siglo X, Kitab al-Fehrest, elaborado a partir de una obra sobre los días festivos del calendario sirio, describe el festival Tâ'ûz, que tuvo lugar en medio del mes de Tammuz. Las mujeres lamentaban la muerte de Tammuz a manos de su maestro, de quien se decía haber "molido sus huesos en un molino y esparcido en el viento". Por lo tanto, las mujeres se abstenían de comer comidas de la tierra mientras duraba el festival. Ibn Athir en el siglo XI menciona que el mismo festival se sigue celebrando en las orillas del río Tigris. Iglesia de la Natividad y Santuario de Adonis-Tammuz Según algunos expertos,Giuseppe Ricciotti, Vita di Gesù Cristo, Tipografia Poliglotta Vaticana (1948) p. 276 n. la Iglesia de la Natividad en Belén está construida sobre una cueva que era originalmente un santuario a Adonis-Tammuz. El padre de la iglesia San JerónimoNPNF2-06. Jerome: The Principal Works of St. Jerome, quien murió en Belén en 420, informa además que la santa cueva estuvo en algún momento consagrado por los paganos al culto de Adonis, y un agradable bosquecillo sagrado se había plantado ante él, para borrar todo recuerdo de Jesús. Sin embargo, algunos mitólogos modernos invierten la suposición, insistiendo que el culto de Adonis-Tammuz originó el santuario, y que los cristianos lo tomaron después, sustituyendo la adoración por la de su propio Dios.Marcello Craveri, The Life of Jesus, Grove Press (1967) pp. 35-36 Enlaces externos *Cantos e himnos de Sumeria Referencias literarias |Paraíso perdido - John Milton}} Referencias Categoría:Mitología sumeria Categoría:Dioses Mesopotámicos Categoría:Dioses Demonizados